


Обман зрения

by ItamiKaname



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Love/Hate, Post-Canon, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: Гаррус знает, что перед ним — не Шепард. Женщина перед ним никогда ей не была.





	Обман зрения

Гаррус смотрит на нее, не мигая: знакомая, наизусть выученная линия высоких скул, светлая зелень внимательно сощуренных глаз, изгиб губ — верхняя едва заметно полнее нижней. Гаррус заново изучает черты, которые поднимаются перед мысленным взором каждый раз, стоит закрыть глаза, ищет хоть какой-нибудь изъян.

И, к своему разочарованию, не находит. Ее лицо совершенно — совершенно идентично, как две капли воды похоже на лицо женщины, без которой в этой огромной галактике стало мучительно пусто. Это неправильно, этого быть не может. В архивах Цитадели он сам назвал ее дешевой подделкой, и его разум по-прежнему осознает это, а сердце — верит, но Гаррус смотрит на нее, не мигая, и напряженно подергивает мандибулами.

— Ну? — торопит она, закинув ногу на ногу и устроив сцепленные ладони на колене.

Она говорит очень похоже, но все равно не так: модуляции голоса взвинченнее, резче, жестче. Гаррус со свойственной бывшему сотруднику СБЦ последовательностью — духи, в какой из прошлых жизней это было? — рассуждает про себя, что она, бесспорно, старательно копировала манеру речи, сотни, тысячи раз просматривала записи и трансляции, и повторяла, повторяла, повторяла, пока слова, интонации, особенности построения фраз не въелись в нее, не вросли. Но Гаррус чувствует разницу — такую несущественную, незначительную, такую, что разглядеть ее могли лишь те, кто знал Шепард очень близко.

Да, думает он и дергает мандибулами. Это был хороший план — бросить всех друзей Шепард гнить в архивах. Оставшиеся были слишком далеко, чтобы помешать идеальному плану Брукс.

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает Гаррус, с каждым словом осознавая, насколько это все-таки плохая идея.

Она запрокидывает голову и смеется в голос. Проводит рукой по волосами, поправляет челку, заправляет прядь волос за ухо — под крепким панцирем экзоскелета что-то надрывается — и, наконец, выдыхает:

— Кейлин Шепард. Разве нет?

— Это не твое имя, — чеканит Гаррус.

— Другого у меня все равно нет, — усмехается она. — Приходится довольствоваться имеющимся.

Гаррус глотает горькую слюну. Она тоже смотрит на него безотрывно — со знакомым, но неправильным прищуром, и ее губы кривятся в усмешке, полной превосходства, будто это вовсе не она сидит в небольшой изолированной камере без надежды когда-либо ее покинуть. Гаррус смотрит на ее лицо, на ее тело, обтянутое тюремным комбинезоном, на ее жесты — и отчаянно проигрывает.

— Итак, герой Галактики и ветеран войны со Жнецами пришел навестить меня, — тянет она, подается вперед и проводит пальцами по своей щеке. — Скучаешь по этой мордашке, Архангел?

Гаррус знает, что перед ним — не Шепард. Женщина перед ним никогда ей не была. «Цербер» вырастил это тело из ДНК Кейлин, но не дал самого главного, того, что делало Шепард собой. Это не она, как бы ни обманывали глаза, но встроенная в омни-тул медицинская программа фиксирует скачок адреналина в организме и рекомендует ввести седативное. Гаррус шлет ее к черту и заставляет себя дышать ровно.

Это похоже на болезнь: приходить сюда и смотреть на нее, знакомую и одновременно чужую. Сначала — через камеры наблюдения, теперь — вот так, друг напротив друга, и только мерцающий барьер между ними. Сначала — короткое облегчение, вспышка, полная самообмана; в первое мгновение Гаррусу кажется, что это Шепард — чудом уцелевшая, живая. Иллюзия распадается в тот же миг, сменяясь душным, тошнотворным омерзением, и Гаррус сам себе противен. Он приходит за забвением, когда обещал все помнить, пытается найти утешение, когда утрата выбивает воздух из легких, ищет замену, суррогат, и вопреки здравому смыслу и всем логическим доводам его неудержимо тянет к этой небольшой камере — и это самое отвратительное.

Женщина напротив хохочет. Она встает, расстегивает застежки комбинезона, оголяя плечи и грудь, проводит ладонями по бедрам и ничерта не боится, даже когда Гаррус вскакивает с места и бьет кулаком в стену.

«...Скучаешь по всему этому, Архангел?»

— Ты — не Шепард.

Его собственный голос — чужой, непослушный — скатывается в рык.

— А какая разница? Сейчас ты хочешь меня.

Если бы не барьер между ними, лихорадочно думает Гаррус, он бы свернул ей шею. 

 

Покидая тюрьму, Гаррус дает себе слово не возвращаться.

Он знает, что нарушит его еще до конца этой недели.


End file.
